sorryjkbyimaginationofharrypotterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily L. Potter
Lily Luna Potter (b. c. 2008) was a half-blood witch, the youngest child and only daughter of Harry and Ginevra Potter . Lily has two older brothers, James Sirius and Albus Severus. She was named in honour of her late paternal grandmother Lily Potter and her middle name comes from her parents' good friend Luna Lovegood. It is also possible that Luna is Lily's godmother. Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2019 along with her cousin, Hugo Granger-Weasley and was sorted into Gryffindor House. Biography Lily Luna Potter was born to Harry and Ginevra Potter, as their youngest child and only daughter. She has two older brothers: James Sirius and Albus Severus Potter. Lily is around two years younger than Albus, and four years younger than James. In 2014, Lily, along with her family, attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup final in the Patagonian Desert. Lily was sporting Bulgarian red, along with the majority of her family. It should also be noted that she was very well behaved, as Rita Skeeter did not make any scathing comments regarding her behaviour. In 2017, she went to see her brothers and her cousin, Rose Granger-Weasley, off at the Hogwarts Express, but was not herself old enough to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She also acted as excited and enthusiastic as her mother Ginny had acted when Harry and Ron went to their first year of Hogwarts. She and her cousin, Hugo Granger-Weasley, are around the same age. Hugo and Lily talked excitedly about which house they wanted to be in at Hogwarts. In 2019, Lily began her education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Gryffindor House. In 2020 she was seen on Platform 9¾ along with the rest of her family, sitting on her older brother's trolly. Physical appearance Lily inherited the red hair of her mother's family and has inherited most of the Weasleys' physical traits, including her hair colour. Her characteristic trait is her cheer-looking smile, which is possibly inherited by Lily Potter, her grandmother. Personality and traits Lily seems to have a personality similar to her mother. She was very jealous of her two older brothers when they were leaving for Hogwarts, quite similar to the eagerness and envy Ginny displayed when the last of her brothers went away to school in 1991. Lily also seems to enjoy talking to her family. She and her cousin Hugo, had an "animated discussion" about what house they would be in, suggesting they were really close. Relationships Family The Potters Lily had a close relationship with her father and her mother. She resembles her mother, Ginny in appearance and personality. Lily also seemed to love her father dearly and was holding hands with him in 2017, she also looked towards him for comfort. Also during the 2014 Quidditch World Cup Lily sat to close her father staring up at him in what appears to be admiration. James seemed to have a fondness for teasing his younger siblings. When Lily went to see her brothers off to Hogwarts, she seemed to be close with her brother James Sirius and was hugging him at Kings Cross Station. The Weasleys Lily was around the same age as Hugo and excitedly discussed Hogwarts with him in 2017, suggesting they may be close. Lily was also very excited when she found out her cousin Victoire Weasley was dating Teddy Lupin. Teddy Lupin Teddy Lupin was Lily's father's godson. He often spent time at the Potters' home, and Lily was very excited at the news that he was dating her cousin Victoire. She hoped that they might marry so that Teddy would become an official member of the family. This is very similar to Ginny's longing to have Nymphadora Tonks (Teddy's late mother) in her family, deepening the connection between Lily and her mother. Etymology *The given name Lily comes from the name of the flower, which is a symbol of purity. Specifically, the lily is often associated with the Virgin Mary; one type of the flower is known as the Madonna lily. Greek mythology also links lilies to the Muses and to the goddess Hera, and the flowers continue to be representative of purity and love in Europe. In Chinese, lily is a play on words for "forever in love", and the flowers were thought to be capable of averting evil. *''Luna'' means "Moon" in Latin. It is also the name of the Ancient Roman goddess of the moon who was the mother of the Menae, fifty goddesses who embodied the phases of the moon used by the Ancient Greeks to keep time. In some myths, she was also the mother of the Nemean Lion. *''Potter'' is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. *She was named after important people in her father's life. Lily – after his mother and her paternal grandmother, Lily Evans, who died to protect Harry from Voldemort when he was just a baby. Luna – after Luna Lovegood, an old family friend who both Harry and Ginny had turned to for comfort in times of need. Lily Luna's brother, James Sirius, was named after James, Harry's father and Lily Luna's paternal grandfather, and Sirius, Harry's godfather. Category:Weasley family Category:The Potter family Category:Evans family descendants